<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different little tales of the Rogers by HisOceanEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080578">Different little tales of the Rogers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisOceanEyes/pseuds/HisOceanEyes'>HisOceanEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Daddy washes your mouth if you use rude words lol, Dark Steve Rogers, Depressed Loki (Marvel), Drabble Collection, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Hugs, Insecurity, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), Loki gets what he wants, M/M, Married Couple, Married StoKi, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Tony, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Shameless Flirt, Sweet Steve Rogers, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frostshield - Freeform, shameless fluff, stoki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisOceanEyes/pseuds/HisOceanEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Steve Rogers, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Thor, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tony!!!! I need your help!!!!"</p><p>"FUCKKKKK"</p><p>"TONY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU???"</p><p>"HELP ME!!!!!!"</p><p>"I'M GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK"</p><p>Tony is awakened by the constant noise of his phone's notification, it is just 7 in the morning and the engineer has just been out for the count for an hour. Cursing, Tony grabs his phone to see who the hell is disturbing him. It is Steve.</p><p>"What, Blondie? I have insomnia and I was just asleep you shit."</p><p>He texts back, wincing as the light coming from his phone dazing him.</p><p>"LOKI LEFT ME. HE LEFT ME. WITHOUT A WORD, IVE JUST WAKEN UP AND HE'D GONE." Steve replies immediately. </p><p>Wait, dude. Tony rereads the lasted text, still barely awake.</p><p>But how could Loki tell you before going out when you were sleeping, bro?</p><p>Tony is about to reply when another messenger comes.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong? He doesn't love me anymore? Whyy? What can I do? Help me Tony. Noooo"</p><p>"Calm down, Bondies. Relax, okay? Hang in there, I'll be there real quick." Tony sends the text, hoping his insecure friend will do as is told. </p><p>Tony gets up and changes his clothes, right after he picks up his keys, the phone in the bed chimes with another text.</p><p>"Hey, Loki is back, he just went out buying breakfast. Sorry Tony, you can go back to sleep =)"</p><p>Tony gapes at his phone for a good 2 minutes before his head can allow him to digest Steve's text. Then he curses, THAT FUCKING INSECURE AMERICAN ASS!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit!" Loki curses as he is beaten in the current video game he is playing. </p><p>Sitting next to him, Steve frowns when hearing his love uses foul language. </p><p>"Watch your mouth, Loki." he chides. </p><p>Loki is, however, still pissed off, turning his face to Steve and snaps, "I can't watch my own mouth without a mirror, watch it if you want! I'm busy now!" then he gets his attention back to the video game and replays it. </p><p>"..." the frown on Steve’s face is deeper, and he just stares at the little prince without saying a word. </p><p>Eventually, Loki notices the sudden silence so he looks at his hubby again with innocent eyes, still not knowing what the problem is. His eyes deliberately move to avoid Steve's gaze as he recalls what just happened that could cause his hubby to react this way. </p><p>"Oh..." Loki says unconsciously.</p><p>He almost said "Oh shhhhhhh---it..." but luckily shut his mouth on time.</p><p>"Oh..." Steve repeats, and then... Oh there is no 'then'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Steve!" Thor dashes into the living room, he holds up some papers and squeaks, "This writes my brother's name incorrectly! Did you not see that!?"</p><p>Steve turns his head around to see what the thunderer means, his eyes go wide as he notices what Thor is clasping - his marriage certificate and Loki's deed poll. The blonde rushes toward Thor as quick as a flash to snatch the papers out of Thor's hand and hold them protectively in his.</p><p>"How can you have these???" Steve yells.</p><p>"It's not important, that writes 'Rogers'!" Thor points at the deed poll and yells back, "my brother's surname's Odinson!"</p><p>"I know! But he's married to me! That means his name's changed into Loki Rogers and there's nothing wrong to take his husband's surname!" Steve argues, sensing a headache is coming, it always comes to him everything he has to deal with this large Asgardian.</p><p>"No, I don't get it! Loki is an Odinson!" </p><p>"I already know!!! But he is Loki Rogers now because we're married! How can you NOT get it?" He is going to lose his sanity soon.</p><p>"Because brother is Loki Odinson!" </p><p>"..."</p><p>"My brother is-" </p><p>"Fine! Loki Odinson! And Steve Odinson! It's over, we're done!" Steve interjects, he really has had enough.</p><p>Thor's mind is loading for a while, then he shouts, "But how can you be an Odinson when you are a Rogers???"</p><p>And Steve wants nothing but to jump out of the building to not deal with his brother in law anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing from the distance, Steve Rogers watches Loki talking to a woman. His ocean eyes are so calm that one can be mistaken there is no sign of a storm is swirling.</p><p>He does not even blink, eyes glueing on the girlish frame as if he wants to devour her alive.</p><p>The way that woman smiles and talk to his property so blithe makes the corner of his eye twitches.</p><p>Steve tugs some tissues in his pocket out to scrub his hand, eyes still not leaving his object for merely a fraction of second. He purely continues to wipe his hands, not really paying attention if they are clean, they are going to get tainted again anyway. </p><p>By the time Loki and that woman part, Steve tosses the used tissues away, they are now soaked with a metallic scarlet liquid. Some bugs and butterflies swoop down to suck the salty blood in them.</p><p>Steve follows the woman like a shadow, when she gets into a desolate alley, he speeds up, dragging a dagger out of his sleeve and making his move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Loki!" Steve runs towards the prince and grabs the slender hands in his, he looks at Loki with all the seriousness he can show out in his ocean eyes, "I need you to do this. Only you can help!" </p><p>Loki is a bit confused and caught off guard at the sight. "Sure... Do what, Steve?" he is not sure at all. </p><p>"Say 'I do'," Steve speaks out loud with his firm voice. </p><p>"What?" Loki frowns. </p><p>"Please just say 'I do'..." the blonde seems like he is about to cry. </p><p>Loki decides it is better to follow his guidance. He arches an eyebrow and says. </p><p>"Okay... You are weird... I do." </p><p>Steve grins and widens his eyes which are now glittering with joy like a kid who has candies. His hands come to grab the sweater he is currently wearing and tear it into pieces, revealing a tuxedo.</p><p>"HE SAID IT!!!" Steve shouts, making Loki to startles. </p><p>Behind the couch, the Avengers emerge, everyone is clapping, Natasha throws Steve a wedding flower with a little red box in it, he catches it nicely and puts it in Loki’s hands.</p><p>"Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husbands. You may now kiss one another." Bucky exclaims with a formal tone.</p><p>"What?" the bewilderment is clear on Loki’s expression.</p><p>Steve locks his eyes in Loki’s and grins again. </p><p>"What????" his cheeks redden like a tomato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve: Hey, Loki. How can I let somebody know that I like them?</p><p>Loki: Just look in their eyes and say you like them, that's easy. No harm in trying.</p><p>Steve: Oh, I like you, like this?</p><p>Loki: Yes, that's right, Steve.</p><p>Steve: I like you.</p><p>Loki: Yes, go tell them, you are good at it.</p><p>Steve: Okay, I like you.</p><p>Loki: ...???</p><p>Steve: *smile innocently on purpose* I like you, you told me to say it. </p><p>Loki: *blushes*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve:<br/>
I love you, babe 💙💚</p><p>                                                                                          Loki:<br/>
Thanks to fancy clothing and good appearance</p><p>                        *five minutes have passed*</p><p> <i>He doesn't reply, maybe he is tired of me...<i> Loki gloomily hypothesizes and draws a long tired exhale.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>He is about to charge his phone and go to bed in a broody mood when another text comes, a longer than usual one.</p><p>Steve:<br/>
Well, I've seen you wearing my old and worn clothes for a countless time, seen your face full of acne when you being naughty not conforming to my words not to eat spicy foods, seen your sunken cheeks and unkempt hair when you were sick, not to mention you puked up all over me in your fever. You threw a hissy fit when I didn't buy you candies as I thought sugar was poison. I've seen you being a silly drawler when you got drunk, then I found you drooling on my bed, my pillow, and my fucking chest with your mouth open in the next morning. You smelled like a piece of shit in a badly nasty shoe after a long day travelling on the motorcycle but refused to take a bath because you thought the water at that hotel we sheltered for a night was dirty and I had to check out and find another better one. You made ridiculous faces when you were shaving. You stretched all over the bed and kicked my ass, sent me straight to the lovely freezy hardy hurty floor one morning, another day you invaded my bedside and stole my pillow and the covers in your sleep, leaving me sleep in the cold, you annoying thief. You have more bad habits than anyone can ever imagine and I still love you from my head tomatoes 🍅 so shut the fuck up and let me say I love you, you low self-esteem brat 💙💚</p><p>Loki spends nearly half an hour to read Steve's latest text again and again. He is some sort of shock at his boyfriend's revelation. He realises his lips have already curled up unconsciously and now the muscles are fatigued.</p><p>Then instead of charging his phone, Loki holds it tight against his left chest and falls asleep on the couch.</p><p>In the next morning when he awakes, Loki finds himself in his bed, being wrapped up in blankets with two arms protectively and possessively around his waist, a sight of blonde hair appears to his vision as he turns his head back to see his dearest boyfriend slumbering with his chin presses against Loki’s shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm happy to see you guys like my stories and let me know by commenting. I read them again and again but don't know what to reply 😂 I'm sort of shy to do it, I really do have a weird problem. Thank you for keep commenting on my posts! 💋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve: Don't you see today is a bit chill, hm?</p><p>Loki: Are you cold? Wait here, husband, I'll get you some winter clothing.</p><p>Steve: Aw, thank you, baby.</p><p>Thor: Brother, I'm cold too.</p><p>Loki: Then instead of announcing it, go get something by yourself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everyone thinks the humane thing to do when their cats are sick and their quality of life goes to hell is to put them down. Human though, keep them alive as long as possible so that they can suffer as much as possible..." Says Loki at one sorrow rainy night, Steve closes the book he is currently reading and looks at his lover - who is curling wearily on their bed - from the armchair.</p><p>A moment of silence passes through them, Loki's eyes are unfocused proving another wave of depression is hitting him.</p><p>"I want to be a cat." Loki deadpans, he seems to talk to himself rather than to Steve. But the blonde sighs silently as he closes the book, puts it down on the side table and gets to his feet to walk to the bed.</p><p>At there Steve sits down at the edge and slips his large hands under Loki's back to pull him up, pressing him close to his firm chest. The raven-haired wanly leans to Steve's board shoulder and buries his face to the crooks of his neck, limply.</p><p>"Sweet cheek, you have me, remember? You can always tell me what depresses you, I'm here for you. Everything is going to be okay."</p><p>Steve coos, gently rocking back and forth to soothes his distressed sweetheart. Tenderly kisses scattered on Loki's jet back hair as his back is softly rubbed in calming circles.</p><p>Loki sighs contentedly, he huddles himself in Steve's lap and lets his eyes fall shut for a while.</p><p>"And..." Steve goes to whispers but then he trails off, Loki slightly parts his eyes, waiting for whatever his devoted blondie boyfriend is going to say.</p><p>"It'd be weird if I fuck a cat. Honey, I don't like bestiality - ouch!"</p><p>Loki grabs the pillows a hits Steve's face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ptttffff:)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everyone thinks the humane thing to do when their cats are sick and their quality of life goes to hell is to put them down. Human though, keep them alive as long as possible so that they can suffer as much as possible..." Says Loki at one sorrow rainy night, Steve closes the book he is currently reading and looks at his lover - who is curling wearily on their bed - from the armchair.</p><p>A moment of silence passes through them, Loki's eyes are unfocused proving another wave of depression is hitting him.</p><p>"I want to be a cat." Loki deadpans, the blonde sighs silently as he closes the book, puts it down on the side table and gets to his feet to walk to the bed.</p><p>At there Steve sits down at the edge and slips his large hands under Loki's back to pull him up, pressing him close to his firm chest. The raven-haired wanly leans to Steve's board shoulder and buries his face to the crooks of his neck, limply.</p><p>He waits for a second to be certain about Loki's approval.</p><p>Loki nods.</p><p>And Steve's hands abruptly catch the smaller upper arms in iron grips, he increases the pressure, his knuckles turn white, making Loki whimper in his lap, bruises are going to remain there for at least a week, and not just on his arms. </p><p>About two minutes later, Steve lets go and slides his hands under Loki's thin shirt, he paws his boyfriend's soft skin, the movement swiftly becomes rougher and more brutal. His fingernails dig into the tender flesh, leaving bloody moistened marks there.</p><p>"More..." The word is a sigh alike. Loki wraps his arms around Steve's neck, arching, writhing, tilting his head aside. Steve lowers to bite the slim collarbone hard until the taste of blood fills his mouth. </p><p>His hands and teeth work in chorus, Loki goes completely boneless at Steve's disposal. He squeezes the lily-white neck, listening to Loki's muffled cries and feeling Loki's fingers scratching mildly at his scalp.</p><p>Upon stopping the assault, Steve finds Loki has come undone in his lap, panting words escape his pale lips as he looks up at the ocean eyes "thank you, Steven..." before drifting into unconsciousness.</p><p>Sighing, Steve settles them down on the bed, Loki's body is bound closely to his. He watches him sleeps, watches the forming bruises on the slender neck, thinks he should better off book an appointment with a therapist tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, so this is an alternative of the previous one - what depressed people need.<br/>And this one here - what depressed people want.<br/>Well, it is for me to say at the least.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve: You're ordering drinks?</p><p>Loki: Yes, do you want any?</p><p>Steve: Sure, well, black coffee, please.</p><p>Loki: Huh? No sugar or anything? It must be bitter, Steven.</p><p>Steve: Don't worry, you're my cute little cube of sugar, that's enough sweetness for me.</p><p>The Avengers: ... </p><p>Loki: Aww, I hate you &gt;.&lt;</p><p>Steve: I love you, too.</p><p>The Avengers: Could you two please get a room?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fact..." Steve starts, he leans torward the back of the couch with his arm rests on the top of it, his fingers twitch Loki's black hair playfully.</p><p>"Hmm?" Loki eyes him questionably.</p><p>"Fact is that I'm your fan, honey bunny. So..." Steve stops playing with the dark locks and looks straight into the green eyes, "could you please give me your autograph?"</p><p>"Oh," Loki muses as he picks up a pen on the coffee table, "certainly, Steve. Where would you like me to sign?"</p><p>The blonde grins keenly and draws out a folded paper which has been hidden behind his back all the time. </p><p>"Thank you, honey bunny! Here! Sign here!" Steve beams as Loki has his signature on the paper without a doubt, only noticing what is written on it after he is done. </p><p>"..." and after Loki reads all the words, his head jerks up to face the blonde. </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Wait... This is my name." Loki says confusingly.</p><p>"Yes!" here again the innocent face with two big ocean eyes, "and this is mine." Steve points out. </p><p>"This is a marriage certificate..." Loki mumbles unbelievably, does not know how to react.</p><p>"Yes!" Steve grins again, showing the pearl teeth at him.</p><p>"Wait..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears run down Loki's face as he rubs his thumb so gently against the faux fur bunny. A scarlet liquid stains the white fur, mainly on the bunny's belly. Oh no, he is not going to wash it away, never.</p><p> </p><p>This is not the first time he covets to be a mortal, his long life has brought nothing but anguish. He did wish he could die before Steve did, of all the grief, Loki knows far too much about this one, the grief of losing his beloved.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was purely a human, and a human's life is short.</p><p> </p><p>Asgard always warned him.</p><p> </p><p>But Loki listened to no one. And now their words have already come true.</p><p> </p><p>Steve is gone, time flies, time is cruel and spares no one. Loki has been forced himself to accept that fact, but how can we prepare ourselves to say farewell to our dear loved ones?</p><p> </p><p>More than six decades together were heaven. They had lived their life. Now in hindsight, Loki remembers he threw hissy fits at Steve so many times, like a naughty child, but his husband never broke his heart and coddled him heartily.</p><p> </p><p>How can Loki find another one that loved him more than this man?</p><p> </p><p>Moreover, can Loki fall in love with again?</p><p> </p><p>Deep inside his heart, he knows the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Loki sews the torn fabric at the bunny's belly together, carefully not letting the organs he has stuffed in to slip out. His heartbreaking wails echo off the room.</p><p> </p><p>It was Steve's dying wish to be with Loki forever. And the god promised he would never leave him.</p><p> </p><p>An apparent truth is that Loki keeps his promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My uncle passed away a few days ago, yesterday was the day he was burried. I stood witnessing my aunt and cousins' grief. And I found this old photo I'd taken more than a year ago in one of the forgotten folders of mine. And the idea came up.</p><p>I have been writing the next chapter of Deprave the feathers, also have been stuck at some point. I don't know when I can complete it😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>